


The Day My Luck Ran Out

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Series: TPOL decides to stay up late to write [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the luckiest of people fall eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day My Luck Ran Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 02:30 in the morning. I rewatched BlackRock today, so I wrote a thing.  
> This is what happens when I can't sleep.

Hello, my name is Zoeya Proasheck, and I am dying.  
I don't mean I'm lying in a hospital somewhere, surrounded by my family as I succumb to a horrific illness or injury, although I wish that was the case.  
No, I am alone, and that's all I know. I can no longer feel my arm, I guess I lost it in the explosion. I am surprised I'm not dead. Everything is dark.  
This is not a happy story, if you want one of those, go else where. I certainly have few to tell.  
How did this happen, you ask? That I do know. To explain it all we have to go far back in time, to the place dubbed 'the old world'.  
I had a nice life back there. I had my mushroom village, my friends, and things were reasonably peaceful. I was very lucky.  
That was until a brutal war broke out.  
It was between two men, Lalna and Sjin, who kept taking from each other until they went as low as murder and unnecessary destruction.  
Sjin ruined Lalna's nuclear reactor, and it destroyed everything.  
I remember little of the explosion, other than a loud boom and screaming.  
When I awoke, I was falling. I screamed, as anyone would do in that situation. Fortunately, I landed in a lake and survived. I was very lucky. Standing next to the lake, was Rythian. I recognised him from the old world, and he recognised me. He told me of his plans for revenge on Sjin and Duncan, and I agreed. I had nowhere else to go, nothing better to do, and I had no idea how much time had passed since the explosion. I was lost. I was lucky he found me.  
We built a house, I use that term loosely, mind you, and tried to regain some of our belongings. Eventually, we built a better house, made of basalt stone. We named it Blackrock hold, which was about as creative as we got with names. I built a farm nearby, and everything was good. We were lucky to be doing so well.  
That was until I got shot.  
Nearly everyone from the old world has come to this one, one of those was a dinosaur named Teep. He shot me with his bow and arrow, before running to a nearby cave.  
Rythian and I chased him, of course, and found he was friendly, and he had not meant to harm me.  
We brought him back to our castle, and he agreed to protect us. He even had his own watch tower. We were lucky to have him guarding us.  
I decorated the tower and tended the farm, Rythian did his magic, Tee shot things that got too close. That was how it worked.  
We ventured into the Nether, which didn't go too well, and we ended up at Honeydew Inc, which we explored, and I stole from Sips co. before we left.  
We built two iron golems, Red Five and Johnny Iron and a snow golem named Gilbert, and found two wolves, Willow and Ghost JR. We were lucky to have such wonderful pets.  
Rythian and I went out one day to a nearby jungle. I wanted to find a jungle sapling to add to my ever-growing farm. While out there, we found a small village, and by small, I mean it consisted of two houses and a swimming pool. The residents were Daltos, and Zylus. They were having a war of their own, because Nilesy had built a pool between their houses and not told them who it belonged to. Daltos had killed Zylus' mother, his rabbit, and his tuna sandwich during the fight, while Zylus simply stayed back and watched. We tried to help them settle the feud, but it ended with them trying to kill each other, so we left. We were lucky we weren't caught up in it and killed too.  
I crowned Barry, the King mushroom and found a volcano in the lands near our house one day, and I named him Baby Jim. I set our friend Nilesy the task of taking care of him while I wasn't there. To be perfectly honest, he didn't do a very good job. However, he did build us a pool, which was very kind of him. We were lucky he was around to do that for us.  
Rythian was a Mage. I learnt a lot of magic from him, but I wanted to learn science too. Rythian despised science, so I had to learn in secret. I made a secret lair beneath our castle so I could continue my experiments in peace. I disguised it with some of my mushrooms, and Rythian rarely went down there.  
That was until one day, he did. Tee had been kidnapped by Sjin, and we were going to save him, when... He found my secret lair. I couldn't explain it to him, I didn't know how. I had a room, filled with screens full of information on everyone in the world, for surveillance purposes. I even had one for myself. His was hidden, beneath the floor so I didn't have to look at it too often. He found it and told me we'd talk about after we had rescued Tee. And we did. We rescued him. Rythian distracted Sjin, I got Tee out of the cage. We were lucky Sjin didn't see me. But we didn't go back to BlackRock hold.  
I took Tee to the Brown Mushroom rebel base. Rythian went back home, expecting us both and finding and empty castle. We were lucky the rebels took us in.  
I stayed at the Rebel base for a while, trying to get my computers back so I could help the rebels. I visited Lalna, and took as many supplies as I could get. As I was trying to leave, I saw Lalna trap Rythian in a forcefield, and discovered that Lalna had put a nuke under his castle.  
Our castle.  
I was lucky they didn't see me.  
That was when I managed to contact Rythian. I was planning on leaving, and going back to BlackRock hold. I messaged him, to make sure he was okay.  
I tried to tell Jeff I was leaving, and he imprisoned me. He'd hired Tee to take me to a prison in a volcano, so I believed. I thought I would never escape.  
While I was in that prison, I found a fish harmonica and started a band. It was a small thing, just to keep the prisoners spirits up. It was fun, that little bit of relief in the midst of peril. I was lucky they were there, I might have gone mad without them.  
As it turned out, Tee had not betrayed me. He saved me with the help of Johnny Iron and Gilbert. Gilbert, however, perished during the battle. I wish he hadn't of died, but I doubt we would have all made it out alive if he had lived. I was lucky to have him.  
Tee, Johnny Iron and I returned to the BlackRock, to find it partially destroyed and on fire.  
We were reunited with Rythian, and we continued as we had before, as though nothing had happened. We tried to figure out what to do about the nuke. We couldn't just leave it there, not while Lalna had is finger on the trigger.  
This was when I met Ravs. Rythian said he owned a bar not far from our house, but when we got there, it was flooded with chickens. The work of Nilesy.  
We gathered up the pets and golems, and Rythian took them somewhere safer. They were lucky we moved them. I kept my fish harmonica with me, Fishton, I named him.  
Unfortunately, I... I cut the wrong wire, and the nuke blew up.  
And here I am, falling from the sky again, this time missing an arm. I am sure I'm falling, and I can see the sky now, rushing away from me as I descend to my doom. I was lucky my entire life, but I think my luck has finally run out.


End file.
